Chapter 4/Carissa receives help
(Space, Earth orbit) Captain's log stardate 53788.8, we're in orbit around Earth to drop off Doctors Murphy and Meridian along with their patient Carissa who will receive the best help from them, I just hope that she can get it. (Deck 4) Both Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira are walking to the transporter room. I'm sorry for disobeying your orders sir its just when I have an Admiral onboard ship its my duty to defend them no matter what Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. I know, I was just trying to protect you, your crew and your ship says Typhuss as he looks at John. Carissa will be taken care of by Doctor Meridian John says as he looks at Typhuss. Chase is a great Doctor, she will be able to help her says Typhuss as he looks at John. Heard their rebuilding your office sorry it got shot up John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah, it can be fixed, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. Both John and Typhuss walk into the transporter room. (Transporter room 1) Typhuss we're just about ready to leave Chase says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm ready as well says Typhuss as he looks at Chase. Thank you Typhuss for letting me help Carissa Chase says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods. Energize Chief Captain Tyson says as he looks at the transporter chief. The chief beams Admiral Kira, Doctor Murphy, Doctor Meridian, and Carissa down to Earth. (Admiral Kira's office) Hey there you are Kira says as she's sitting in what's left of Typhuss's office. Hi Kira, its been a long day says Typhuss as he sits next to Kira in the other chair. Well I've got something that will make you very, very happy Kira says as she kisses Typhuss. What? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She whispers in his ear about wanting him in bed tonight. All right, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Sure Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. (Mental institution) Carissa climbs out of her room and gets down and goes looking for Typhuss. (Paris, Typhuss's house, bedroom) Typhuss and Kira are laying in bed together after having fun. That was great Typhuss Kira says as she cuddles up to him. Yeah it was says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. The desktop monitor beeps. Typhuss gets out of bed and walks over to the desktop monitor and looks at the screen. Typhuss we've got bad news its Carissa, she's escaped Kate says on the monitor. Damn, she's coming after me isn't she says Typhuss as he looks at Kate on the screen. I'm not sure if she is or not but if I were you I'd beam back up to the Kingston or Intrepid for protection Kate says on the monitor. Typhuss closes the channel. Kira, we are leaving says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Typhuss there's one problem your ship is on a training exercise with the new fleet of ships Kira says as she gets dressed. I know where we can go, Stargate Command, its safe there says Typhuss as he gets dressed. Or we can go to your friend John Tyson he'll protect us Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. We are going to the SGC, ready Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira and gets out a site-to-site transporter. Typhuss answer this question why the SGC they don't have shields to protect against transporters Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Honey the SGC does have shields that cover the whole base, its safe now let's go says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. That's for Asgard beaming technology not Federation type transportation Kira says as she gets next to Typhuss. We will go to the Hammond, all right says Typhuss as he taps a button on the site-to-site transporter. Kira and Typhuss beam up to the Hammond. (USS Hammond, transporter room) What's wrong with the Kingston? Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. What's wrong with the Hammond?, John can protect you better then Sam can says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Its just you and her were married once and I know I'm passed that Typhuss its just we never been on this battlecruiser before Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. I have been here before, you have not been here says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. No I've not Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Admiral Kira to General Carter, please respond says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. I'm in my ready room Typhuss come in General Carter says on the combadge. I'm on my way, Kira out says Typhuss as tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. Well we better go to deck 1 says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Ok Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. (Captain's ready room) The doors chimed. Come General Carter says as she looks at a padd and puts it down on the desk. Typhuss and Kira walk into the ready room. Typhuss and Kira welcome aboard the Hammond its good to see you again what seems to be the problem? Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Carissa Barrington is after me, I need you to protect us from her says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. I read that the crew of the Kingston was able to keep her from you wonder what's making her do this General Carter says as she looks at Typhuss and Kira. Sam she is crazy, Carissa thinks that we are still in love and this not the first time a crazy ex-lover has tried to kill me, Selina Kyle tried to kill me and you when we were married says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. I remember and we've not heard from her since Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. You mean you haven't heard from her, Selina tried to kill me three times after that, the first time in 2367 then the second time in 2371 and the third time in 2381 says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Hint why I said its been a long time since then Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Because I broke up with Selina and that I left her pregnant with my daughter by way she didn't tell she was pregnant says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. That's cruel and unsual punishment Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. I didn't even know I had a daughter until six years ago when I ran into Helena, Vala, Kori and Jane didn't tell me I had daughters until years later says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Sam nods at that. Sam, how are you going to protect us from Carissa? asked Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She sat down in her chair behind her desk and thinks about it and then looks at Typhuss. Well we've got our Asgard shields they'll keep Asgard beaming technology from punching through them General Carter says as she looks at Typhuss. Thanks for your help, Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Your welcome Typhuss Sam says as she looks at him. Well I'm sure you have a lot of work to do we will get out of your way says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She raises her hand. Your not a bother Typhuss if you need anything let me know Sam says as she looks at Typhuss and Kira. I will, Sam, come on honey let's get something to eat says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha then at Kira. She nods and they left Sam's ready room. (Mess Hall) These Mess Halls are great honey Kira says as she looks at Typhuss.